Sex, Drug, Rock and Roll
by Kidea
Summary: Got the idea from watching 28 days. Bakura has pushed his boyfriend too far and has been dropped off in front of a Rehab clinic...wonder what the people inside are like?
1. Sex, Drugs, Rock and Roll

Kidea: Oh man am I bad at keeping to my goals. Yet again I came up with an idea while finishing Fuglefjer from watching 28 days with Sandra Bullock…dude I love that show! Anyway here we go again -- Let's hope I can finish this one This one is set when the gang is all around 20 so yeah…I wanted to make them a bit older. Oh yeah my OC's in this one…not a main though just there

SEX, DRUGS, ROCK AND ROLL BEGINNINGS 

Bakura's POV

I always wondered why it began like that…how in Ra's name did I get so fucked up? I can't even remember what made it begin. Maybe it was my first drink at sixteen or that speed pill my mate gave me at his seventeenth…maybe…maybe this is just Ra's divine plan…maybe I'm just meant to be fucked up. I got into a band at 15 and left school, that was very little education on my part…oh well. We got our first major gig when I was sixteen…by then I was already into alcohol and women. By the time I was seventeen I had too many groupies and sexual encounters to keep track of and I'd been introduced to drugs. I kept going like that, everyday I would wake up and have a smoke, realize I had something to do, take a pill and leave last nights fuck lying sprawled out on my bed. That was my life…then I met my boyfriend at a party. Amazingly I was kind of sober…he was not. It was his first drink in a long time and I guess I helped him with the morning headache and all the rest of the hangover crap. We fell for each other and I realized I needed him around, he was my brick wall to lean on when rock and roll became a bit much. He didn't mind my drug abuse at first and he never really got to see me when I got really drunk. But as time grew he became more and more sick of me coming home stoned and I think when I didn't come home at all and called him from Tokyo where I was chained to a telephone booth…I think that made him snap. I came home the next day and I remember passing out on the bed…then I woke up. We were in his car, my bags were beside me and I thought he was gonna dump me in the wild and leave me to die. But he leaned over the seat and smiled.

"Hun, you need help. So I'm taking you to it."

Was all he said. I kept asking questions and trying to get out but he just smiled and told me he loved me. I eventually sighed and gave up. We drove for another hour or so…I had no idea what part of the country we were in but it was covered in forest and…kind of nice. We came to a halt outside of a large building…looked a bit like an apartment crossed with a campsite. My boy leaned over the seat and unlocked the doors.

"Here's where you get out now. I'll come back for you when you're better."

He said happily. I eyed the building then I looked at him. I nodded and got out with my bags and he drove off. I looked down at the sign beside the entrance to wherever I was.

_Rehabilitation Center_

I nearly fainted. So now here I stand, in front of my home for Ra only knows how long. I hope my guy comes back for me…I already miss him.

Kidea: Ok so it was a short first chappy but I don't care. It was only ever gonna be Bakura explaining how he got there. Hope this catches your attention and you'll read more. Love you Bye for now


	2. Ume

Kidea: Ok time for some normal perspective and let's meet everyone else at rehab

Bakura: Why do I have to be really fucked up?

Kidea: Because!

SEX, DRUGS, ROCK AND ROLL MEETINGS 

Bakura stood outside the center looking dejected and slightly wasted from last night.

"Uh, I'm hung over and supposed to check in to Rehab…joy." He growled to himself and his head, shot up when he heard someone giggle. He grabbed his head and groaned his eyes couldn't focus on whoever was laughing at him.

"I think you moved a bit too fast." The effeminate voice giggled.

"No shit," Bakura snarled darkly, "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Me, I'm Ume. I woke up early because I had an odd dream about meeting someone new. I came outside and there you were getting kicked out by your brother or whoever that guy was." The voice said and placed a gentle but strong arm around Bakura's shoulders.

"'That guy' was my boyfriend thanks a lot. And he's coming back for me." The albino growled at the other person. He looked up and finally got a view of the…was this a boy or a girl? The person had waist length; bleach white blonde hair, an inch or so of black regrowth and silver eyes that smiled all the time. Bakura sighed and walked with the little androgynous kid into his new home for Ra only knew how long.

'_Please come for me. Be my knight in shining armor, I need you now…why did you leave me here?'_ Bakura thought sadly as he walked up to the front desk. The woman behind the counter even looked grouchy.

"You found another one Ume. You always seem to know when the new ones are coming," She said in a voice that sounded like she smoked more cigarettes in a day than Bakura had smoked in his life…she smelt it too, "You friend called ahead to say he'd be bringing you here. I'm guessing you're Bakura Hakoba." (A/N: I made up a lame last name that I grabbed from my fangirls fanfic -') Bakura nodded dully and the woman's face softened slightly.

"Can he stay with me?" Ume asked grinning like an idiot and placing his hands on the desk and lifting himself up.

"Sure why not. My name's Trisha, if ya ever need." The woman behind the desk said before picking up the phone as it rang. Bakura barely registered this and he followed Ume up the stairs. By the time the blonde stopped they'd taken so many turns that Bakura didn't know left from right.

"Here we are!" Ume grinned and opened the door. Bakura walked in and looked around the room. It looked more like someone had cut it out of a highway motel above a pub if anything. It had dull wood floor and plaster board walls. There was two beds placed in the center of the left wall and a bathroom off to the right. There were lollie wrappers on one side of the room and some random clothes.

"Uh, I don't feel good." Bakura moaned and Ume seemed to know what was going on when Bakura dropped his bags and ran into the bathroom. The blonde picked up his new roommate's bags and put them on the other bed and picked up the book he was reading while the albino threw up in the toilet.

"Poor guy." Ume said simply and turned the page. It was about an hour before Bakura came out of the bathroom and collapsed on his bed.

"This bites." Bakura mumbled and kicked his bags off his bed so he could get comfy.

"I know how it feels. Everyone here does. We've all been through the same thing. You said your name was Bakura, right?"

"I never said my name, that woman at the counter said who I was. Though I don't think I even know anymore."

"Well…can I call ya Kura? Or Baku?" The blonde asked unwrapping another lollie.

"Kura, I hate Baku." He said not really caring right now. All he wanted was some sleep. The door creaked open and Bakura groaned slightly and rolled over away from the intruding light.

"Hey, we heard you got a roomy." He happy innocent voice said and the albino rolled back to see who it was.

"Yeah! His name is Bakura," Ume grinned and bounded over to two boys who had the same anti-gravity, tri-coloured hair. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the two and looked at Ume skeptically, "Kura, this is Yugi and Yami. Their room is down the hall." The blonde grinned and glomped his two friends.

"Hello, are you feeling alright." The smaller of the two boys asked kneeling next to Bakura's bed.

"Oh I'm fine. I just got dumped in rehab with a twelve-year-old and two spiky haired druggies. I can't wait to meet the rest of the nutcases here," Bakura snapped sarcastically, "I don't need to be here. I could have stopped if my boyfriend asked me to." He said rolling over and trying not to cry at the lose of his boyfriends comforting touch and words.

"Sure sure. Come on Yugi, Ume let's go get breakfast. Leave the bastard to his denial." Yami growled and took Yugi and Ume's hands. When he heard the door close Bakura let the tears flow.

Kidea: There! I got the next chapter done. We'll meet some more of the gang next chapter. Promise.


End file.
